


Human Decency

by TheVelvetStorian



Series: Detroit Frenemies [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Connor is so kind, Frenemies, Gen, One Shot Collection, POV Connor, Poor gavin, Situational Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVelvetStorian/pseuds/TheVelvetStorian
Summary: Neither of them had gone into that briefing room PLANNING for a fight; snarky comments and rude remarks and one ill-advised kick had escalated tensions quickly, and it had all gotten so ugly so fast. One punch, it had been ONE PUNCH that had landed him here-- one punch that he now sorely regretted.EDIT: It occurred to me much later that I need to make this clear (I had no idea that this was a thing until very recently). This fic is NOT INTENDED to be something sexual. If that's your thing and that's how you wanna take it, great, you do you. But I would just like to clarify that I did not write this with that intention. It fits with the theme of this series: Connor and Gavin acting like frenemies and Connor having the patience of a saint (almost) when it comes to Gavin's bullshit. I'm sorry if any confusion was caused here!





	Human Decency

**Author's Note:**

> My poor baby, I'm sorry Gavin. You deserve (slightly) better. But luckily for your rude ass, Connor is sympathetic and lookin' out for things.

The last thing that either of them had wanted was to be paired up, much less stuck in a room together for nine hours straight, and  _ especially _ when it was for a task as mind-numbingly boring as cataloging old case files. Which is exactly why Fowler made this their punishment.

Connor and Gavin had never gotten along, but for some reason, it seemed to have worsened since the Android Rights Act was passed. The android didn't understand why, nor did he really care. He did his best to avoid Gavin on a daily basis, as Gavin did him, so it was hardly noticeable that there was any difference. That is until they were forced to tolerate each other's company for an extended period of time. 

Neither of them had gone into that briefing room PLANNING for a fight, it had just happened that way; snarky comments and rude remarks and one ill-advised kick had escalated tensions quickly, and it had all gotten so ugly so fast that Hank hadn’t even noticed, much less had time to react and stop him before Connor had become utterly fed up with Reed's bullshit. One punch, it had been  _ one punch _ that had landed him here-- one punch that he now  _ sorely _ regretted.

“If I may, captain--” Connor began, but was cut off sharply.

“No, you may fucking not, Connor.” Fowler snapped, effectively shutting him up without another sound.

After being lectured for what felt like an hour, during which Connor had to deal with Gavin’s pouting—although the nasty black eye he’d received was slightly satisfying to see—Fowler had told them of what their punishment would be.

“I’ve been meaning to have someone enter the old hard copy case files from the storage room into the database, and you two idiots have proven perfect for the job. Starting first thing tomorrow morning I’m locking you two in that old storage room and you’re gonna spend all day in there. Either settle your differences or at least learn to fucking live with each other or so help me, we’re gonna have a  _ real _ problem.” Fowler threatened. Gavin visibly paled at the notion of being locked in a room with the android for nine hours, and both looked equally pissed with the decision, but neither dared to argue with the captain when he was this angry. The detective shot Connor a look that told him without question that he blamed Connor entirely for this verdict. Once Fowler dismissed them, they left the room and immediately went in opposite directions without a single word to one another.

~~~

**_7:03 am_ **

Connor came into work the next day at the usual time with Hank, but he was in a particularly bad mood today. Hank patted his shoulder sympathetically of how unhappy his partner was, having been told by Connor what he was to be doing all day today. Then they parted ways, Hank heading to his desk and Connor to Fowler’s office to wait for Gavin. As he approached the door, he grumbled to himself about how Gavin would likely be late as usual and leave him waiting around for an hour or two. That is if Fowler didn’t make him start on the case files on his own. That would be just like Reed, he thought, to leave the work to Connor as he slept in and came in late. However, he was surprised to see Gavin sitting in a chair on the opposite side of Fowler’s desk, a styrofoam cup full of coffee in one hand, as he opened the office door.

Reed smirked at the shocked look on Connor’s face and took a long sip of his coffee. Judging by the two empty styrofoam cups stacked and sitting on the edge of the desk in front of him, Connor guessed that Gavin had been here for a while. He scoffed a little but refrained from calling Gavin out on his sucking up. Fowler looked up and acknowledged Connor with a short nod. He stood and gestured for Reed to do the same, then follow him. The detective drained the last of his cup of coffee as he rose, then refilled it with the last of the pot of coffee on in Fowler’s office before he trailed after Connor and the captain.

They were lead through the precinct and deep into the back rooms before they came to a dusty old storage room which was almost totally isolated from the rest of the building. Connor and Gavin both made the same face in reaction to the location without realizing. Fowler unlocked the room and opened the door with some difficulty; he added, “Sorry, it sticks,” to reveal a moderately sized room that looked to be the epitome of boredom: it had blank white walls, old and worn white tile flooring and ceiling tiles which were yellowed with age. The walls were lined with rickety gray metal shelving filled with old and long-forgotten paper case files. Gavin groaned aloud once he entered after Connor and his shoulders slumped.

Fowler gave them both pointed looks. “Have fun, see you in nine hours.” Then he took his leave, closing the door behind him as he left the two in the daunting silence. Connor sighed and pulled the table from the side of the room out into the middle. As he turned to the shelving units on the right side of the room (if viewing it from the door), Gavin trudged over and plopped down in one of the chairs at the table, opening the old laptop computer that sat on it and taking a file from the shelves behind him, on the left side of the room. The two got to work in silence, Connor entering the files directly into the database and Gavin entering them through the dated computer on the table before him and sipping his coffee. 

~~~

**_8:08 am_ **

An hour or so into the task, Connor finally spoke. “I wouldn’t advise leaving that so close to the computer,” He commented casually as Gavin shakily set his cup down right next to the laptop. The detective scowled at him.

“I’m being careful,” Gavin began grumpily, “It’s--” He stopped short as he almost knocked the coffee into the computer with his hand. “...fine.” He finished unnecessarily. Connor gave him an “I told you so” look and Reed rolled his eyes. He drained the last of the cup and crushed it in his hand, responding to Connor with a silent, sort of “happy now?” look, then he set the empty cup aside and resumed typing at an almost infuriatingly slow pace.

~~~

**_10:12 am_ **

The two had since returned to silence for about another two hours, during which time Gavin shot almost constant annoyed looks and glares at Connor. The looks didn’t go unnoticed, but unacknowledged as Connor didn’t have the patience to deal with it right away. Eventually, however, he  _ had _ to say something.

“This wasn’t my fault, you know.” He informed Gavin without even looking up from the file he was cataloging. The detective didn’t respond for a moment.

“And why not?” He demanded when he finally did answer. “You kicked me first.”

Connor let out a long-suffering sigh. “We’re not really going to do this “he started it” crap, are we? I think we’re both a bit beyond that.” He took Reed’s begrudging silence as agreement enough. “I only punched you in self-defense.” The android finished his earlier thought. Gavin sputtered at that.

“ _ Self-defense?! _ I didn’t even touch you!”

“Actually, you did grab me by the shirt and drag me out from behind the table. I was simply doing what was necessary to avoid being damaged.” Connor justified, to which Gavin had no answer.

“You know, you’re a real prick sometimes.” Reed had resorted to the easiest tactic: insults.

“No more than you are, yourself, detective.” The android tossed back, his tone sounding bored, again without even looking up from the case file he was cataloging. Gavin had no response for that, either, and he finally quieted.

~~~

**_12:34 pm_ **

This project being the only thing he had to focus on, Connor had made excellent progress with his side of the room; he had begun making stacks on the floor of the case files he’d finished uploading. Gavin, inevitably, had gotten bored with the task an hour and a half ago and was now sprawled across the two hard plastic chairs in the room instead of working, complaining about nothing and everything and ripping his used styrofoam cup into tiny pieces; a side-effect of the boredom.

Connor gave an irritated sigh. “Are you actually going to do any work?” Gavin gave a noncommittal response, and the RK800 rolled his eyes.

The detective swung his leg, which hung off of the chairs, idly as he lay there. He stayed like that, mostly still for another moment or so before abruptly sitting himself up again. “Getting back to work now?” Connor asked, a little hopefully. Reed didn’t answer him, just stated, “I’ll be right back,” before he stood up and stretched. He headed for the door to the storage room, only to find that it wouldn’t open. “The hell?”

Connor looked over to him and shrugged. “Fowler did say he’d lock us in here. Maybe he meant it literally.” He noted the slightly concerned look on Gavin’s face. “Relax, I’m sure someone will come to get us out before the day is through.” He glanced back down to his case file.

“Better be soon,” Reed mumbled as he returned to his chairs, laying back down on them and pouting. Connor assumed it must’ve been because the detective was foiled in his idea to ditch the work at least for a short time, and was almost glad that the door wouldn’t open; maybe he would actually do some work now.

However, Connor noted that Gavin remained laying on his chairs and making no move to return to their assignment. For whatever reason, the android was finding it more difficult to immerse himself in the work while Gavin sat there staring at the ceiling, making the silence a bit awkward. His mind began to wander, oddly enough back to a thought he’d had earlier in the day: it seemed that since the Android Rights Acts had been signed Gavin’s attitude toward him had only worsened. The android pondered why this might be, and realized that this would be the perfect situation to ask such a question.

“Detective,” Connor began, and saw Gavin glance over at hearing his name, “may I ask you something?”

“Sure…” Reed sounded suspicious.

“I’ve noticed that your behaviour toward me has not improved; declined, even, since the implementation of the Android Rights Acts. Is there a particular reason for this?” He looked over and met Gavin’s suddenly slightly guilty eyes. The detective put his head back down to stare at the ceiling again rather than meeting Connor’s gaze.

“I don’t know,” he lied, quite obviously, but didn’t seem inclined to elaborate any further. Connor silenced, waiting, hoping that the empty tension would spur him to continue. Eventually and obviously somewhat defensively, he did just that. “Well I couldn't be expected to just let you take my job, could I?” Connor glanced up from his case file at Gavin, confused and a bit startled. At his expression, the detective explained further. “You're considered a living being now. And I'm aware of my...inconsistency--” Connor scoffed loudly, almost a snort, at that GRAVE understatement, “when it comes to my work.” Gavin finished, glaring at the android. “But there's a chance now that they'll fire me and give you my job.” He mumbled in conclusion.

Though it was reserved, the look on Gavin's face made Connor almost feel sorry for him. “I have no intention of replacing you, detective.” He informed the other, his tone a little softer. “Nor do I think Fowler does. It is true that in some areas of the job you may be...lacking,” Gavin glared, “But out in the field, you’re one of the best officers in the precinct,” He assured him. Reed seemed to take this as pity and immediately became indignant and offended.

“Yeah, thanks.” He deadpanned, voice dripping with sarcasm. “I don't need your charity.”

Connor scowled and turned away, returning to his case file. For a moment there it had almost seemed they were making progress, starting to understand one another. He wasn't looking for a friendship with the guy, but this mutual feud had gone on too long and was becoming exhausting; Connor was ready to move past it already and get on with his life. However, it seemed that Gavin was  _ determined _ not to like Connor and for the android not to like him either.

“What, nothing to say?” Reed demanded, still looking expectantly at Connor. The android sighed and then abruptly turned back to face Gavin, real anger in his expression, which seemed to surprise the detective.

“Actually, yes, I do have something to say. I am  _ trying _ to make peace with you and move on from this damned fighting. It's EXHAUSTING. And you simply refuse to do the mature thing and end this bullshit! So either grow up or shut up!” He snapped. Gavin looked taken aback, and with good reason; the android didn't usually curse so often, nor did he regularly display his emotions so openly, even as a deviant. But he'd had enough of this and he wouldn't apologize for it. When the detective didn't respond, Connor resumed cataloging without another word.

They continued working, even Reed, in silence so tense it could've been cut through with a cleaver.

~~~

**_1:14 pm_ **

After the fact, Connor had almost hoped that his outburst would quiet Gavin for at least a couple of hours. Unfortunately, he thought as the silence was broken only about 45 minutes later, when was that ever the way of things when it came to Gavin Reed?

“Fuck, when are they gonna let us  _ out _ of here?” He complained, shifting restlessly in his chair. Connor sighed and glanced back at him, SHOCKED to find that the detective had only gotten through eight or so more files in the 45 minutes it’d been since he’d resumed working.

“You wouldn’t be so worried about it if you’d actually focus on the task at hand,” He advised dryly. Gavin only rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. What time is it?” At Connor’s answer, Gavin sighed so heavily it was almost a groan. The android raised an eyebrow, confused, but Gavin didn’t notice or appear to have any intention of explaining further. They both returned to cataloging, though Connor did so more reluctantly, his watchful eye lingering on Gavin as he tried to decipher the other’s unusual behaviour. 

As they worked, Connor saw Gavin out of the corner of his eye and noted that every so often he readjusted his position, a scowl on his face. He figured that the uncomfortable hard plastic chairs must’ve been starting to bother the detective, so he let it go and continued working, ignoring Gavin as much as he could. 

The next time that Connor checked the time, it was almost 2:40. He turned to Gavin to report this, sure that he would want to know, but he stopped when he saw him and cocked his head a little. Reed appeared to have completely stopped working and was squirming in his chair less subtly than he likely realized.

“Problem, detective?” Connor asked, in a slightly bemused tone. But Gavin simply shot a half-assed glare at him, immediately looking away again. He’d been facing the android long enough for Connor to be able to tell that his face was slightly flushed and he looked stressed and, well, embarrassed. “What is--” He started to ask, but stopped when he noticed Gavin’s position. The detective was sitting tensed in his chair, legs crossed tightly and hands in tight fists pressing hard into the tops of his thighs. He still fidgeted and squirmed, and Connor suddenly realized.

“...Oh.”

Gavin’s face coloured deeper, and he still refused to look at Connor. Abruptly enough to cause Connor to jump, he made a mad dash for the door, pulling at it desperately and ultimately uselessly. “Ugh,  _ damn!! _ ” He shifted from foot to foot and quickly rushed back to his chair, bouncing slightly in his seat. Connor could understand the difficult situation Reed was in, and he tried to think of a way to help. 

“How did this happen?” He asked, not unkindly. Considering that it was something humans constantly had to think about, he’d figured that they wouldn’t allow themselves to get into this position.

“Coffee, how d’you think, dipshit?!” Gavin snapped. Connor frowned but chose to let Gavin’s rudeness go unaddressed in his current...situation. He moved over to the door, thinking he might be able to break the lock or something to that effect. The door didn’t budge, but, oddly, the handle turned. That wouldn’t be the case if it’d truly been locked, right?

“Detective, I don’t think this door is locked, I think it’s just stuck,” He informed him, pushing against it with his shoulder. Luckily, he felt it start to move. “I think I can force it open if you just hold on a--”

“No-- don’t, you don’t…have to,” Gavin stuttered out. Connor turned back to look at him, finding that he had shoved both hands between his tightly crossed legs, his face flaming. “I…can't move.” The android’s eyes widened in realization.

“Oh. I see.” He straightened back up, hand still lingering on the handle of the door. Gavin looked utterly helpless, and Connor couldn’t help feeling bad for him. It seemed that there was nothing more to be done, unfortunately. “It’s…it’s o--”

Gavin gasped suddenly, pulling his hands back and staring wide-eyed and disbelieving at his lap. “Noo, no, no, no, no!” Connor looked away awkwardly, his face a little blue, but he could still hear the faint  _ hiss _ sound under Gavin's miserable cursing.

A minute later, Connor ventured to glance back at Gavin again. He was staring hard at the tabletop next to him, looking beyond mortified. "Gavin…" Connor started, but stopped, confused, when he saw the detective flinch. Did…did he think Connor was going to yell or make fun of him or something like that? The android instead took a hesitant step toward the table. “It’s not your fault…”

“Save it, I don’t need your pity.” Gavin snapped, but his voice wavered a little. Connor sighed. “Fuck, what am I gonna do now…??” Reed mumbled to himself, glancing back at his lap. Since he couldn’t have helped prevent it, Connor figured, he might be able to help now. He assessed the damage. It wasn’t all that obvious just from looking at the detective’s lap what had happened; there was only a small dark stain made less noticeable by his dark jeans, but he deduced that the back of his pants would likely be worse, judging by the state of the chair and the puddle on the floor under him. He frowned, thinking.

“Here, stand up,” Connor instructed, gesturing with his hand as he stepped over in front of Gavin. The latter glared acidly and tried to lean away, but Connor huffed and quickly stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. "Gavin, listen to me. I'm trying to help you, for RA9's sake." The detective still looked suspicious, but he reluctantly stood. Connor found that his assumption had been correct. “Take off your jacket. Give me your hoodie.” Gavin complied, grumbling and not seeming to know what Connor was getting at yet. He dropped his jacket on the table and then unzipped and took off his hoodie underneath, leaving him in just a gray t-shirt. Connor accepted it from him and then put it around Gavin's waist, tying the sleeves in front of him. Then he stepped back to survey his work. The sleeves were long enough that they hung down over the front of Gavin's pants, concealing any possibly visible stain there, and then he walked around behind Reed to see that the hoodie successfully covered the back of his pants, too. If anyone knew what to look for, they would be able to see where a few small rivulets had run down his thighs, but it wasn’t otherwise noticeable. "There," He smiled a little. "No one will ever know."

Gavin eyed him warily. At the android’s confused look, he spoke. “You’re not gonna tell everyone?” Connor looked bewildered.

“Of course not, why would I?”

“Well, I mean…we’re not exactly friends…” He pointed out, Connor nodding, still confused and waiting for him to continue. “And I just completely humiliated myself in front of you. I’m always a dick to you, why WOULDN’T you use this to, I dunno, get back at me?”

Connor blinked. “I’m not going to tell anyone, Gavin. I understand, to some degree at least, how embarrassing it is.”

Gavin still looked wary, but considerably less so. “Really?”

“It’s a little thing called human decency,” Connor replied with a smile.

~~~

**_3:57 pm_ **

In the near-hour they had left after the incident, Gavin and Connor had both returned to working and made remarkable progress. By the time their workday was ending, they’d managed to clear Connor’s entire side of the room and get a few shelves done from Gavin’s side. As Connor checked the time, he glanced back at the detective. 

“How’s the hoodie holding up?” He asked.

“Doing fine, actually. It’s mostly dry, now, anyway.” Gavin gave the faintest hint of a smile and Connor returned it and looked back to his last file of the day as he finished the last of it. “Hey, uh, I did say anything before, but…thanks. I appreciate the help, and…discretion.” He looked away awkwardly.

Connor smiled a little. “Of course, detective.” He set the finished file aside as Gavin did the same with his last file. Gavin grabbed his jacket and put it back on as Connor headed to the door and forced it open by shoving his shoulder against it. The detective gave an awkward smile as they left the room.

The two walked down the hall toward the front doors of the precinct building in easy silence. On the way there, Connor stopped a janitor and when Gavin noticed, he stopped a few feet ahead to wait for him, looking a bit apprehensive. When Connor walked back to him, he reassured him with a tiny smile. “Just said there was a spill in the storage room.” Gavin relaxed and nodded, and they continued.

Hank looked, well, surprised, to say the least, when Connor and Gavin came down the hall looking perfectly at ease walking side by side. Gavin went to his desk to collect his stuff before leaving, watching Connor and Hank out of the corner of his eye subtly.    
  
"Hey…how was the chore…?" Hank asked slowly, looking between the two of them in deep confusion. Connor had a pleasantly neutral expression.   
  
"Uneventful," He answered, to Gavin's visible relief.   


Hank didn’t look like he believed him based on Gavin’s behaviour, but he didn’t press the matter further. Connor nodded to Gavin. “Goodnight, detective.” And with that, he started toward the door. Hank looked confusedly between Gavin and Connor one last time before he shook his head a bit and followed his partner out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The next installment in the series is in the works as this is being posted, and should be up soon!


End file.
